The Secret of Katrian Hope (Rewritten)
by Pearlness4700
Summary: Katrian "Kate" Hope gave up her life as Elsa long ago for the good of everyone, but that was before she was accepted into the Burgess Performing Arts Academy- the very same school her ex-best friend happens to go to, and furthermore threatening the secret she's so desperately tried to keep hidden for the past three years. Disclaimer: Characters (plus) Mine (equals) Nope. Just nope.
1. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Hello! In case you didn't catch it already, yes, this is a rewrite of one of my previous stories. I've kind of been debating about whether or not I should rewrite it and got some lack of inspiration for my other story so decided to roll with it. The plan from here is to rewrite the whole thing and then delete the old draft once I'm done. The plot is still the same, though, just a warning, the very, very, very end might be a tad bit different. More on that in the future. The only bad thing is I'm going to lose all my amazing reviews but I still want to thank any and every -one who contributed to the success of my first draft. Hopefully this will be a million times better and people will rediscover it and like it just as much.** _ **Updates will probably be infrequent**_ **considering that I'm still going with Lavender's Blue, so, for now, happy reading!**

* * *

It was something strange if Elsa Summers and Jack Overland weren't together. The two were impossible to separate, but, really, who would want to? Even from birth they had been close, and growing up throughout the years certainly hadn't taken away from that. It wasn't that the actual relationship was strange, in fact, they were very similar in many ways, it was just the fact that there were so many things that could separate them but didn't, and perhaps many admired the two because of that.

Elsa was the boldest, which, considering having a boy for a best friend, wasn't surprising. She had to be tough- prove her worth to Jack and everyone else. She had the brightest light-wash platinum blonde hair that her mother would always braid out of her face with a blue headband- her favorite color, what else?- and she had an indescribable liking for the cold. Winter was her favorite season and she always wanted to build a snowman or have a snowball fight.

Jack was a little quieter at first, but one shouldn't be fooled by him. Of the two, he was the scheming one, always coming up with some great plan of mischief that generally got the pair in trouble. His scrawny little form was always moving about, whether it was ruffling up his already messed up brown locks, wordlessly daring Elsa to a game of footsie under the school desks, or chucking a pencil across the room just to see how far it could fly, he never failed to make his best friend smile.

And then things changed.

Soon, it was Elsa who would push for a glimmer of a smile from the boy, Elsa who supported him through losing his father to another woman, Elsa who pushed him on through his mother's neglect and moving away. Once middle school came, neither felt ready for it, but they didn't exactly have a choice in the situation, now, did they? It goes to say that Elsa kept her chin high, her braid intact, and her icy eyes firm on whoever dared to mess with her best friend. In the end, though, it wasn't enough. Fate proved to be quite the challenging opponent for them both, but it struck Elsa a bit harder than it had Jack.

Elsa and her younger sister, Anna, lost their parents in one fateful accident. Any hope that she or Jack shared was distinguished in the blink of an eye, and neither could believe how quickly it slipped through their fingers.

Unfortunately, Anna did not survive unscathed, and she awoke in the ICU three days later with no memory of what had happened. At age fourteen, how in the world could she possibly care for herself and a little girl three years her junior? Elsa was forced to mature at a rapid pace from then on, and she decided that it would be best if Anna never knew the truth. Called it chopped logic, but the bitter truth was that Elsa simply couldn't care for her. Anna couldn't remain in her life, she deserved a future, and she would have none if she stayed with her. So, Anna was left to mourn on her own, believing her beloved sister to be dead in the crash as well. Elsa, on the other hand, decided to forget her past and create a new life, going to live with the Hopes in a city far from Burgess. Far from Anna, far from her past, and far, far, far away from a clueless Jack who, at the time, believed he would never know the truth behind the disappearance of the one person he truly trusted.

* * *

 **~three years later~**

* * *

Kate Hope sat in front of her mirror, braiding her deep chocolate brown hair. Once it was finished, she twisted it up in an elaborate and elegant bun, not one single hair out of place. A million thoughts raced through her mind and she was finding it difficult to pinpoint just one. She sighed to herself.

Burgess Performing Arts Academy.

It had been her dream for as long as she could remember. Kate was a piano prodigy, as some preferred to call her, and she didn't find herself half bad at singing, either. Of course, singing involved putting herself out there far greater than she was comfortable with so she preferred to keep that mark on the checklist hidden as often as possible. Of course, it was back in Burgess, but she had already spent months debating the pros and cons about going back there. (The cons were much more convincing than the pros but, _come on_ , it was _BPAA_ , the best private school in the country!) It was farther away from her parents and closer to… the people she had chosen to forget.

Sighing again, she allowed herself a minute to ponder the happenings of Anna. It wasn't like she didn't know, she would often check up on her with reports from the doctor, but she tended to keep those few and far in between. It was painful to hear how well she was doing, but it only reminded her that this was the reason she had picked this path- it was the right thing to do. She was sure of it.

At least, for Anna. And for herself. For Jack? Well, she wouldn't exactly know. Where he was, what he was doing, how he was doing, she didn't know, and she had never bothered to find out. Of course she felt guilty for leaving him without an explanation, but it had just been too hard. She didn't expect him to understand, she didn't expect anyone to understand, all she asked was for the world to accept that this was her life now and she was happy.

At least, that was what she told herself. Whether it be the truth or a false declaration, she would probably never know.

* * *

His room was a mess, and that was a nice way of putting it. Everything was either thrown into boxes or carelessly sprawled about, littering the floor. Jack Overland-Frost (he preferred Frost… That no-good-two-timing-asshole-of-a-father did not deserve a place in his life) was not what one would call a 'clean person', but he was in absolute denial that he had a problem. Of course, the teenage boy was a stubborn species and he was not an exception.

It was almost time for his third year at Burgess Performing Arts Academy. Jack could barely stand the house that was supposed to be home anymore and he couldn't wait to leave. Sure, Nick made things easier but how he could stand to put up with his mother's state of being, Jack would never understand. To put it lightly, she was a mess. She was moody, snappy, rude, unbearable, unreliable, and Jack had no guilt blaming her for everything. Other than the obvious, of course, but why would his father want to leave them in the first place?

One prolonged hour, that's all it would take to be rid of this place and free for the year. He couldn't wait to see his roommate, Harry "Hiccup" Haddock (he wasn't entirely sure how his quirky friend had the unfortunate luck to acquire such a nickname but he introduced himself as it all the time so…), a computer genius whom he hadn't seen since the previous year.

The thing was, you had to be exceptionally talented to get into Burgess Performing Arts Academy, or BPAA. Jack had always exceeded in sports and they had practically begged him to apply, to which his application was accepted almost immediately. He kept hoping to see a certain someone from his past at orientations, but, alas, he never did.

With one thought, Jack's chipper mood diminished and he was left with a hollow feeling in his gut. He hadn't heard from Elsa in three years. It had always been her dream to get into this school as well. They planned to go together, her for music, Jack for sports, and since the curriculum required an arts credit every year, it was helpful that he had learned to play piano alongside her as children, but he never did anymore. He didn't think his teachers were even aware that he could play anything other than guitar. Besides, the piano was really more her thing.

Nobody from his old school attended BPAA, so Jack had long since decided to stop being the shy little Jack Overland that everyone acquainted with Elsa Summers. It's not that he didn't need her, but the endless questions of 'where is she?' and the agonizing response of 'I don't know' took its toll on him and it soon became painful to even think about his best friend. Now, though, he had created a new life, a new reputation. He wasn't the shy little Jack Overland, he was the popular and well-liked Jack Frost. A couple years ago, he had bleached his dark hair white- don't ask him why, he wasn't really sure but it seemed to suit him and everyone liked it- and he was now confident in his actions. He was bold, determined, fearless, and everyone knew it. He had worked hard for this, and he knew that Elsa would be proud of him. Not that he changed in her honor, of course. He had every right to be mad at her and, if he ever saw her again, she would totally deserve a nice smack to the face. And yes, he would have felt bad for thinking about hitting someone, especially a girl whom he hadn't seen since them being young adolescents, but Elsa was tough and didn't like royal treatment because of her gender and Jack would be more than happy to oblige to demonstrate his support against sexism.

Quickly, he shook Elsa from his thoughts and forced a smile. He was so done with her. She didn't deserve to be able to haunt his every thoughts and hang around everywhere he went. She was just a ghost and she was never coming back and he needed to just deal with it and stop being a pathetic loser who couldn't get over being left behind. Ahem, not that he was, of course.

That being said, he could still remember the day, the 14th of March, to be exact (and yes, he kept track), his best friend began to fade away. She tried to convince him that nothing was wrong, but she wasn't herself. He'd known her practically his whole life so he could automatically tell that something was, indeed, wrong, but he never expected her to pack her things and completely move away two weeks later. They had agreed that they would communicate everyday when they were apart, but they never did. She never even told him where she was going let alone why. He occasionally held onto the hope that he'd get some long text or phone call one day and Elsa would give a totally legitimate reason for not contacting him all these years, but he'd sort of lost hope a couple years back.

His iPod began to play Somebody That I Used to know, and he couldn't find it more fitting as the lyrics sung themselves softly in his head.

 _You didn't have to cut me out_

 _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

Elsa had practically betrayed him by leaving. He knew it wasn't her choice to move, but it had been in her power not to leave. And yet, she had. She knew how much he depended on her but apparently, that didn't matter. Jack wasn't sure if she remembered all those pacts of friendship they made when they were little. He did, no matter how childish and silly they seemed now.

 _I don't even need your love_

 _You treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

Well, love being used loosely… Okay, no one needed to know about those last couple months, but that's not the point. _She_ left _him_. It was not in his place to feel guilty over anything. But he had needed her, and he thought the feeling was mutual but he guessed not. It was like she disappeared off the face of the planet.

 _No you didn't have to stoop so low_

 _Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

 _Guess that I don't need that though_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

He did feel terrible for moping all this time. It was far past the deadline to move on, but he couldn't help it. She was his best friend, and best friends don't give up on each other. Elsa just forgot and left him to deal with the aftermath. Not only did she rob him of his best friend but he hadn't even heard anything from her younger sister, Anna, either. He would have thought that they'd be close enough to contact each other but even she seemed to have disappeared, as well.

 _Somebody_

 _I used to know_

 _Somebody_

 _I used to know_

Jack loved to play the 'what if' game, but the truth was, he wasn't really mad at Elsa. In fact, he never really had been. He could say he blamed her all he wanted when in actuality, the only one he blamed was himself. He hadn't tried hard enough. He had let her slip away. True, Jack hadn't known that she'd _move away_ for the rest of their lives but he should have done something more than what he did. She had always been there for him, the least he could have done was return the favor. Something serious had happened, and he simply wasn't there. He's the one he blamed the most.

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

* * *

It had been six hours and Kate was just delirious, that's all there was too it. She needed coffee, or anything with caffeine would do, really, tell her that she was crazy, that she'd lost her marbles, that she needed to be locked up, she would take anything. Just please, she begged to God, don't tell her that it was really Anna she was staring at.

The only thing she could bring herself to do was stare into her sister's eyes. They had always been darker than her own blue, more of a teal, but neither of them could compare the difference after three years since Kate was wearing her brown color contacts.

She was proven wrong; that Anna, in fact, was not a vision, as her very real hands slammed down onto the hood of Kate's car, exclaiming, "Hey, watch it! I'm walking here!"

Kate blinked, gaping at the fiery young girl. Did- did she really just snap at her? Well, of course she did, she couldn't recognize her, plus, in all fairness, she had just nearly and literally run into her. It was ridiculous that she would recognize her. There was nothing of her previous life that remained, she had made sure of that. But just for a moment there, she could have sworn that Anna had looked into her eyes and had seen something… No, definitely ridiculous.

As Anna flounced away, disappearing from sight, Kate quickly pulled into the nearest parking lot and desperately wished for a paper bag in hopes that she wouldn't hyperventilate. Corona was a much larger city than Arendelle, where she, Anna, and Jack had grown up, with a much better hospital as well, so of course Anna would be kept here. But what were the odds that, in this whole entire city, she would just happen to run into her at that crosswalk? It wasn't very good odds, and Kate didn't like being toyed with by fate very much at all.

But Anna hadn't really changed. Of course she looked older, more mature, but she still had that bubbly optimistic air to her that gave her the ability to pull off those twin plaits. Her freckles didn't make her look quite as tomboyish. She had been wearing a green shirt matched with Converse of the same color, a royal blue skirt that flowed out to her knees and a purple jacket that didn't exactly match the coloration of her shirt, but Anna had never really been one to care about those silly little things.

Kate glanced in the rear view mirror, catching sight of her dark brown eyes. Her hair was a deep and rich chocolate brown, still perfectly twisted in its bun. Once she was sure that no remnants of Elsa were present, she reached in the back for her special bag she used solely for the image that she wore in the eye of the public, mentally checking everything off as she went through it. Brown hair dye for the next three months, check, three back up brown color contacts, bronzer for less pale appearing skin, check and check. She was good. Of course, she didn't feel good. As a matter of fact, she felt downright sick to her stomach.

She knew that looking in the mirror that morning had been a bad idea. It had been the first time in three years that she truly saw her own reflection. Just for a few minutes, she had allowed the dye remover to keep its progress and wiped off the traces of makeup, taking out her contacts as well.

Blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, pale skin.

"Hello, Elsa," Kate had said, the tone of her voice indistinguishable.

Then, Catheryn had cheerfully warned her that there was a mere four hours to go and Kate had frantically but expertly reapplied the dye. If she wanted to convince the world, even herself, that her natural hair color was brown, she had to re-dye her hair every three and a half weeks and that was a tedious process in and of itself. Mostly, the brown contacts were used to change her eye color, but in that short interval of time, she had even slipped on her glasses. It was overwhelming how much she felt like the old her and she couldn't decide whether the odd stirring in her gut was a good thing or a bad one.

Katrian was her middle name, it was of Scandinavian background with the meaning of 'pure'. 'Elsa' just brought too many memories, and it was easy to slip into a new persona. It was Catheryn, her mom, who had first called her Kate, and it sort of just stuck.

At her new school, she was afraid to grow close to anyone, so she quickly developed the title of 'the Queen of Isolation'. She was talked to on dares, asked out on lost bets, and gossiped about endlessly. She had hated it. Whether she meant to or not, she was always associated with being mean and snobby, which was what everyone would expect from a rich girl like her, even if no one knew that she was adopted, or had no clue what she had gone through.

BPAA was the most prestigious school for talented young students, starting at 9th grade and finishing out high school. Kate had finally decided to give up trying at her new school and answer one of the letters she had received, applying and almost immediately getting accepted. Unfortunately, that would mean she'd be coming in during third year and wouldn't know anyone whereas the students here were already well acquainted with each other. They assured her that, with her track record, she'd be more than capable of catching up with any and everything she missed, and she had no doubt that she would, but she shuddered at the very thought of all that attention.

Finally, Kate was able to leave her car in the school parking lot and enter through the big gates, quickly finding a registration line of many people, none of whom were wearing a uniform. She was glad that she had decided against putting it on sooner as opposed to later. If unwanted attention was avoidable, she would avoid it.

A few minutes later, she reached a lady up front, giving a small smile.

"Hello," she said shyly. The woman just gave her a passive glance and Kate practically shriveled back.

"Name?" the lady deadpanned more than asked.

"Um, K-Katrian Hope," she stuttered. Her heart beat a little faster as she seemed to take an extra long time searching through the files, but she was sure that Catheryn had informed the people ahead of time that she preferred to go by her middle name but what if they disregarded it? What if her teachers called her that name and she couldn't tell them otherwise because she could barely raise her hand to answer as it was and-

"Here's your schedule and dorm key, no room mate," she was suddenly tossed a small key on a lanyard with a sheet of paper, an empty folder with BPAA stamped across the front, and a school program crammed into her hands. Kate quickly took her leave, glad to be rid of the rude woman. She certainly hadn't been friendly and it was not helping her nerves.

Kate figured she could fully unpack later, so she grabbed her special bag and main suitcase, heading for the dorms once she figured out the map. It was kind of confusing, in her defense, so it seemed fitting that she'd drop something. That something just happened to be her keys.

"Hey! Excuse me!"

Her head whipped around when she realized that someone was talking to her. Kate flushed when she realized that not only was a random stranger talking to her, said random stranger was a boy. She didn't exactly have the best experiences with boys at her other school and Jack was in the past.

The boy really wasn't that much of a boy. His face was angular with a chiseled jaw but his blue eyes held a spark of mischief that made her wary. The most obvious feature was his hair, though. A strange shock of white, bleached, indefinitely, if his eyebrows were anything to go by, but it wasn't blonde. As he approached, Kate noted that he was someone who didn't look quite as tall as they actually were from a distance. He didn't tower above her in his dark blue sweatshirt and brown jeans but she still had to look up.

Kate was not interested in the slightest bit, but she could tell whether a person was good looking or not, and this boy certainly was… attractive, so why would he be talking to her? It didn't make sense, someone of that crowd wouldn't willingly- oh.

Her keys dangled between his thumb and forefinger, his thin lips drawn back in a charming smile. "Are these yours?"

Kate's face heated up with red and she switched the papers to her other hand, grabbing the keys. "Thank you," she mumbled, keeping her eyes averted. Anywhere but him. Kate didn't consider herself a klutz and she always tried to maintain as much poise and maturity as possible, but she just had to go and embarrass herself in front of a popular student within the first hour. Great way to start off as an invisible newcomer.

"I'm Jack, by the way," he introduced, but Kate didn't take the time to appreciate the act of friendliness. She was too busy trying to get her bodily functions jump-started, or something. All she knew was that she couldn't breathe so that had to be a problem, right?

"J-Jack?" she choked out, and just barely. And it was really more of a squeak but she disliked the idea of her squeaking so, choked out it is.

"Yeah, Jack Frost. You heard of me?" his smile turned into a crooked smirk, an arrogant touch to his first impression that immediately set off warning bells in Kate's head: _stay away from this type of boy, they're trouble!_

But at least she could calm her racing heart. It was just a bit of a surprise to hear the name from anywhere besides her thoughts. She wasn't quite expecting it and she wasn't sure what to call the arising feeling in the back of her throat. She should just say she was feeling ill. That's generally a good excuse, right?

"Headed to the dorms?" the newly dubbed Jack asked, his hands shoved in his hoodie pockets.

Kate nodded out of distrust in her voice.

"Cool. So, are you new here? Freshman year is great, trust me, you'll have a blast." Did this kid ever stop flashing his blinding white teeth? Which, they were very nice, in a matter of speaking. Figures he would have perfect teeth. But he talked a bit too much for her liking. Oh, how she wished she could have _her_ Jack, her quiet, best friend… whom she shut out forever.

But wait. Did he just mistake her for a fourteen-year-old? She may be an unfamiliar face but she Kate was sure as sure could be that she most certainly did _not_ look like a first year.

"Um, actually, I'm a third year," Kate stumbled out in a reserved tone to hide her irritable thoughts, pushing back a stray hair that wasn't really there. Her buns were always perfect and well-kept, just like her.

"Really? That's strange, we never get new students," he pleasurably informed her. Kate darted her eyes to and fro, seeking a viable excuse for an escape. She was unsuccessful in finding one before Jack started talking again. "So, are you some kind of dancer?"

Seeing as she had no other option, Kate replied, "Musicologist, actually."

"Cool. Well, nice meeting you. I'll probably see you around," he gave a wave in the form of a two-fingered salute, something Kate found a number of the male gender did. Strange beings. Walking backwards with a swing in his step that she generally associated with people too full of themselves for their own good, Jack called out, "Try not to lose your keys, those are kind of important!"

"Um, yeah, thanks."

For what, Kate didn't really know nor understand. Boys were weird. She knew that beforehand, though. It was only after leaving everything behind that they became confusing as well. No matter, she wasn't here to mix up her brain with the whereabouts of teenage boys, she was here to learn and to practice music. And, though she didn't really care to admit it to herself, to help her forget. Though there weren't many things that Kate did anymore that didn't revolve around that sole purpose.

Meanwhile, Jack Frost had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite quell, but it never even occurred to him that it might have something to do with the shy brown-haired girl whose name he didn't quite catch.

* * *

 **Remember, I'm sorry if I don't update as quickly as any of us would like, but this is not my primary focus, more of an extra project I felt like doing because summer's approaching for me and it's a good way to work out writer's block and redo something I feel needed redoing. See you next time, whenever that is. And yes, there are some changed to the actual events as well as the writing, but I'm trying to make it more realistic and better overall so hopefully it'll work out. Let me know what you think, whether you have read the story or not, I'd love to hear it! Let's work on bringing back the Jelsa fandom!**

 **~Pearlness4700**


	2. Human

**Hey. I did warn that updates would be iffy, right? It's okay, I've been MIA for my other story, too. … Yeah, I'll just shut up now.**

* * *

Kate was still reeling from her brief encounter with Anna, despite how much she willed it to leave her mind. How much she had grown. Her fiery temper still remained, her spunky attitude. She supposed thinking about Anna wasn't too bad, since her leaving had been for the best, but with thoughts of her strawberry-blonde and freckled sister came thoughts of her dark-haired best friend. It had been their dream to go here together, and he had always been exceptionally talented at sports. She skillfully kept a discreet eye out for him, but orientation wasn't even until tomorrow.

Jack probably wouldn't even recognize her. And that was the point, right?

She pressed her hair down nervously, smoothing her coat. Whatever, it didn't matter. She would settle down, deal with her past life later on. Or never. Preferably never.

Once her first suitcase was unpacked, she left her plain dorm to retrieve her second, along with the rest of her bags. It really wasn't that bad, plain, yes, with its boring white walls, but she was never really one for personalization, anyways. It was rather large with two rooms (well, three technically speaking, but did the bathroom count?), one for the living area and the other, a smaller one with room for beds and a closet but not much else. There was a nice enough bathroom with decent counter space, even a mini fridge and a microwave. The best part about it, though, was the spare twin bed residing across her bedroom, it meant that she was alone.

There was only one more suitcase waiting for her, so she quickly plugged in her laptop and headed back out.

The boy she had previously bumped into, Jack- _Frost_ , it was _Frost_ \- was huddled into a mixture of other boys, probably sports enrollments as well, and other girls their age, most likely fangirling over him. She inwardly scoffed to herself; how pathetic. She hadn't been expecting BPAA to be separated by popularity but she was often wrong in these situations. Kate sighed heavily, remembering her simple and well-thought out plan. All she had to do was study, study, study, get good grades, make her scholarship worth it, and somehow find a way to pay Bob and Catheryn back for everything they'd done for her, and she'd make it through the year just fine. A wave of grief washed over her when the thought of her adoptive parents came up. She loved them, but she was old enough to understand that she already had a family before them, and as much as they'd accepted her and she them, it made her miss her real parents.

Jack momentarily glanced at her, but didn't give her a second thought. _Good,_ she thought, _I don't need someone like him bugging me for any reason._

She didn't find herself to be particularly beautiful or eye-catching, so Kate never understood why the boys at her old school had tried so hard. She just wanted to sail past this year without a blip in the records, completely invisible. A wallflower, as some might describe in a society such as this one.

No, there Kate went again, judging things before she even settled. She was only human and it was in her nature to judge, she couldn't help it. It was everyone's flaw, it's what caused high schools to become like this in the first place. And it might be a really nice place to be, aside from academic achievements and such. But she couldn't settle here, not with the way things were.

* * *

The next day, people were running around in their uniforms, racing to get a seat with their friends at orientation. Kate, unlike the others, took her time getting ready. She quite liked the BPAA uniform, had since she was a little girl. Her attire consisted of a white collar blouse with a navy blue tie, a navy blue blazer which Kate rolled neatly up to her elbows, a navy blue skirt that fell just short of her knees, white, mid-length socks and platform shoes of the wearer's choice. Kate herself wore black ones with a nice buckle fastened at the toe- plain and simple with a hint of elegance and grace.

She had only brought three pairs of shoes, the black ones, her white heels, and a pair of tan leather boots. She didn't need too much, even her clothes were simple. Mostly, she had black shirts much like the one she had been wearing yesterday. She had her off-white trench coat and her favorite turquoise leather jacket along with various jeans, skirts, and leggings.

Of course, she checked her reflection before heading out. Brown braided bun in place, not a stray hair to be seen. Her long, piano fingers smoothed down her skirt and she took a deep sigh. She was ready for this, she could do this. It couldn't be that hard. All she had to do was blend in and she was a master at that.

After waiting nearly twenty minutes, she was finally able to tell the girl at the front desk her name and receive her papers and schedule. Her folder had a clean black treble clef with her name printed just below in bold black lettering: _KATRIAN HOPE: MUSICIAN STUDY._

Kate stepped to the side easily, scanning over her schedule. The first few sessions were the mandatory math, science, English, et cetera, to which she had all honors and Advanced Placement. Then in the afternoon, she had basic choir (it was either that or band and the only instrument she could play was the piano. She thought it incredibly unfair to force the musicologists into a choice of choir or band _along_ with their own private music studies, but what did she know?), a private piano instructor for an hour, art industry, and finally, a free period to end the day to which she intended to fill with extra sessions in the practice rooms.

She couldn't help the faint smile that stretched across her lips at the memory of her and Jack (Overland, that is) learning to play the piano. Jack wasn't bad by any definition, but he had been much more interested in sports and moving his fingers had been too little action for him, and it flawed his technique and voice. Kate was always interested, though, and she was rarely ever flawed. She shook her head, pushing out any and all thoughts of Jack. Why was it so hard to focus now? She had been able to clearly block those memories with the Hopes. Maybe that was it, the close proximity of being in Burgess was getting to her mind, that was all.

She needed to focus. Her fingers twitched all throughout the numerous speeches, yearning to fly across a set of keys. She absentmindedly tapped her fingers to the beat of an inaudible melody, waiting for the people to stop talking. She figured she was good to go, she had a right to tune out certain people every once in a while.

Until suddenly, everyone was getting up and walking out of the auditorium and Kate had no idea what she was supposed to be doing. Serves her right for trying to be a normal seventeen-year-old.

Well, she didn't need the tour of the music department anyways. She knew where everything was already, and she figured nobody would be going to the practice rooms, so she stuffed her folder in her shoulder bag and slipped through the quickly dispersing crowds, keeping her eyes down as she strided out the doors and across the campus.

When she got there, she settled herself into the first room she came across with a grand piano, fanning her skirt across the bench. Kate set to playing a simple but beautiful melody. The practice rooms were meant to be soundproof and echo the music back around the room, so Kate reveled in the canorous air that floated about the room.

When she finished playing around, she started humming a popular tune, figuring out the chords for the song as she went along, adding her own flare to it every now and then. Once she had the majority of it, she kept humming, eventually singing, along with the song, not thinking, simply and only playing the song that had popped into her mind ever since an earlier thought that day had occurred, one that she felt perfectly described her life at the time being.

 _Hmm, hm, hmm, hm hmmm_

 _I can do it, I can do it, I can do it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head_

 _Knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _Cause I'm only human_

A terribly wrong and out of tune note found its way into the next chord and Kate cut off immediately at the awful sound. Only human. But she was supposed to be unbreakable.

She wished Anna was there with her. Even more- guiltily, but all the same true- she wished that Jack was there. Kate missed her friend whom she'd trusted more than anyone, been able to tell everything to. Or, had. She gave that up.

Kate hugged herself, swallowing the tears that were building up. She didn't cry. That was just a fact. In fact, she didn't remember crying at all, really. As a baby, of course, but that was unavoidable and out of her infant control. When she was aware and in control of it, never. She'd never really had a reason to cry. She had her best friend, her beloved sister, and though bold she wasn't reckless. She was responsible. So when she woke up in a white room with strangers surrounding her, smothering her, telling her that her parents were gone, there was this numbing sensation that overwhelmed her, growing until it refused to allow her to release water out of her eyes. After she had been blank and expressionless for nearly five minutes, telling herself that she couldn't cry, that she had to be strong for her family's sake, and finally realizing that she wasn't going to anytime soon, she had politely folded her hands across her lap with her dry eyes blinking down at them and uttered, "Where's my sister?"

That had been a painful day. Especially since she'd been told she would have to stay in the hospital for the next two weeks since she had no living relatives. At first, she had argued against it, telling herself that she was fourteen years old, she could take care of herself at home, but then reality came crashing down on her because, she couldn't really take care of herself. And if she couldn't take care of herself, how on earth was she to take care of her sister? Together, she had carefully weighed her options, eventually deciding to be adopted by a nice couple who had been associated in the system once before and were willing to fully adopt a child in need. She hated that the stinging words were true and that she couldn't deny them. But she was selfish, and she didn't want the pain of knowing. So she cut off ties, begged for them to allow Anna to wake up thinking she was dead as well (because Anna _would_ wake up- she had known, and she did). So two weeks later, when Cathryn and Bob Hope were finally prepared for her to come home, Kate left, because it she was selfish and it was so, so much easier to forget.

And she hadn't been able to say goodbye. To either of them. Those last two weeks were spent acquiring herself to a life without Jack and Anna, and, to put it lightly, those two weeks were basically the start to the rest of her life; bleak, boring, and terribly, terribly painful. She had written a letter to Jack explaining everything, but she had never sent it, instead, opting to bury it under the maple tree in the back of her new home, and there it stayed even to this day.

Now, she just needed to compose herself. That was all there was to it, and she had gone through all of this she wasn't about to get dragged down because she couldn't do the one thing she had trained herself to these past three years- to forget. But she had made it here, after a long time convincing herself that Elsa was gone and she could handle being in Burgess. And now that she was here? Well, that was another story, and she was quickly finding herself losing her certainty.

Meanwhile, Jack had skipped out on his own tours as well, opting to circle back to the boys' dormitories where Hiccup had texted he was. The scrawny brainiac was at Burgess for technical stuff that Jack didn't particularly find interesting, and nobody that he knew called him by his real name, Harry. He often stuttered when he was nervous, and he happened to be nervous a lot, gaining him the nickname from an upperclassman, who also happened to be his cousin. Just so, he was picked on a lot by the jocks. And then there was Jack, his secret best friend who was the captain of nearly every team.

"Hey," he greeted lightheartedly as he stepped into the dorm.

"Hey," he replied grouchily, slumping on a beanbag and quickly retreating to the world of whatever video game he was playing now.

"Who stepped on your tail?"he teased, noting the edgy tone.

Hiccup gave him a gruff, "Band."

Jack simply formed an 'O' with his mouth, pitching his own folder down on the small table. BPAA always required at least one performing arts credit (it _was_ a performing arts school, but he didn't understand why performing actively outside with a ball or something didn't count, but, what did he know?) and it was either band or choir. Hiccup couldn't sing to save his life so he had been forced to pick up an instrument, and, to Jack's dismay, had chosen the French horn. Jack's responses generally ranged from 'It's a good thing there are four other French horns' to 'That almost sounded right' when answering the recurring question of how he sounded.

"I told you you should have signed up for choir," Jack said.

In return, Hiccup snorted. "You know I can't sing, you idiot."

Despite all the insults that were thrown each other's way (he preferred to think of it in ways they showed they truly cared), Jack liked how Hiccup felt comfortable around him, and vice versa. It was tiring having to hang around with people like Flynn and Snotlout all the time, even if they were mistaken in the fact that Jack was their very best friend. He was secretly disgusted with how they were oh so obsessed with sports and girls. The only reason they ever tried in school was because they would lose their place at BPAA if they didn't uphold some sort of academic records. So maybe Jack himself was technically a player since he sort of used them, but he wasn't ready to grab any random girl in the hall if she was hot enough.

Which reminded him of the girl he had met outside the dorms just yesterday. Not that she wasn't pretty, in fact, she had been rather stunning, but more of the beautiful kind that had the rich and luxurious lifestyle, the kind that smart and handsome men would be attracted to. Definitely not Jack's style, but she hadn't been cold, reserved, and uptight when she had talked to Jack, like he would expect from that type of person, she had just seemed shy, tense, and a bit distant. She had seemed so nervous when she said his name, he wondered what that was all about. Maybe he just made the wrong first impression, which was strange, girls tended to fall head over heels for him. Not that he was trying to be vain, it was just true.

There must be something wrong with her, he concluded.

There were way too many 'maybe's for Jack, so he flopped himself down on the couch next to Hiccup and shoved in his headphones, resting his head on his arm as he laid there and contemplated life.

"Trrn...dn!" Something that wasn't the music came muffled through his ears. Jack quickly pulled one out to look across at Hiccup, who was giving him a funny expression.

"Sorry Hiccup, what?"

"Seriously, Jack, one of these days you are going to go deaf from that," Hiccup said.

"What can I say," Jack shrugged, "I like my music loud."

Of course, that made him cringe because he had said it self consciously, he didn't really mean to phrase it in those exact words. It filled him with a pang of sadness, all because those words reminded him of the person who had said them.

" _Elsie! Hey, earth to Elsa!" a frantic Jack had been calling for the past few minutes, it seemed._

 _She didn't respond, just hummed along to the music that he could hear all the way across the room, tapping her fingers to the beat like she always did. Jack and Elsa were fourteen at the time, and it was actually just a month before the big change happened, the two weeks where his best friend faded until she was gone completely._

 _They had been really happy._

 _Jack eventually grew bored of waving his arms around attempting to catch her attention, so he jumped off the sofa and went over to rip the earbuds out, himself._

" _Jack, hey!" Elsa protested, her platinum blonde haired braid flinging to her left side as she turned to glare daggers of ice at him. He only smirked in response._

" _You're gonna be deaf by next year," he retorted, unceremoniously dumping them back in her lap._

 _She continued to give him the hairy eyeball as placed the earbuds back in their rightful place, responding, "I like my music loud."_

 _Jack didn't go to rip the earbuds out again after that, instead, he settled with watching how his best friend would surely lose one of her five senses in the upcoming year and the way her fingers tapped along to the beat on her jeans._

Jack sighed, then cringed again. Elsa had a habit of sighing over practically everything.

 _You have got to be kidding me, snap out it you pathetic lowlife!_ he scolded himself. Even after the attempt at moving on failed (for the thousandth time), he was still trying. But honestly, he became miserable every time Elsa came to mind. Some friends left, that's just the way it goes. Jack knew that, he had told himself that, he just had a hard time believing that best friends since childhood would leave without a trace of where they were or if they were even still alive. He meant, of course she was still alive, he liked to think he had some sort of best friend telepathy and he was sure that he would _know_ if she had died, however, she was still a friend who had left. It was just a part of life, and you get over it and move on. Elsa had, so why couldn't he?

Maybe it was because Elsa had been the only one he could trust. His sister depended on him too much for him to be anything more than her older brother rather than a friend, like Elsa and Anna's relationship, and his mother was drunk off her ass half (read: most) of the time. With Elsa, he could just be himself, whoever he decided that would be. He had thought that it was the same way, but Elsa was so strong. He didn't even remember her crying in their childhood. He wished he could have been just as strong as Elsa and let it go already, so that he could finally release her from his mind. Maybe, if he had always been as strong as her, he wouldn't have been picked on so much.

Moving here, he wanted to not be… Jack Overland. Plus, his father was abusive and brought nothing but nothing but bad luck to his family, he didn't want anything to do with him. Nick had been the real savior, not his father. Frost was his last name, and Jack wanted the world to know that he was apart of _Nick's_ family, not his father's. 'Overland' was just not who he was anymore. That was all in the past.

Hiccup was really, really lucky, Jack decided then and there. Sure, his father had unrealistic goals of his son following in his footsteps and lead great men into honorable battle (ha, imagine, _Hiccup_ in the _military!_ ), but at least his life wasn't broken. His father still loved him, even if he had awfully funny ways of showing it. And when times got rough, he had someone to confide in. For Jack, not even Hiccup knew about Elsa. That was a story untold. Not because it was _that_ painful, primarily because he was too embarrassed to admit he was still hung up about his best friend whom had been absent from his life for nearly three years.

Hiccup's father was General Stoick Haddock, who ran the Berkian militia. Though the town was small, it was known for its excellent battle skills and training. He had the unfortunate luck to be born weak and scrawny, no muscle whatsoever, and nothing like his father. He was different, and therefore was often misunderstood for the most part of his life. His father barely acknowledged the gifts his son possessed. All the same, Hiccup was undeniably happy at BPAA, he liked the school and the things he could do there. Jack did, too, he just wished he wouldn't be so miserable all the time.

Really, though, Jack deserved an Oscar for acting. Nobody had ever suspected a thing, that he was still hurting inside, no matter how dramatic that sounded. But that's the way it would stay, locked up tight inside. It had been part of the reason he'd been so excited to go to BPAA, a place where Elsa couldn't haunt him, though it was all in his mind. It was him, not her. He had tried so, so hard for so long, it just didn't seem worth it. But Jack was determined to be happy, and he was determined that somehow, someday, he would be, and without Elsa. He could live without her, and now, he was going to be happy without her, too.

Of course, things are always easier said than done, and Jack had failed every attempt so far, but a guy could dream, couldn't he?

* * *

 **Madison: thank you, I'm hoping this one will be better, what do you think so far of my to chapters? But I will consider that, as I've had several requests to doing so. And I'm sorry for waiting this long, I've just been...not writing. Yeah. Really, I'm not doing anything else and I don't have writer's block for this story because, hello, I'm simply rewriting things, which is probably why I finished this in two days…**

 **Guest: thank you so much!**

 **thirteenth17: thanks! I'm sorry for the wait!**

 **AhsokaTano11: right now, it's pretty much the same, but there were a lot of flaws in my old one that I'm hoping to correct in this one, deleting some things that I had plans for but forgot about in later chapters, better writing, things making more sense, you know… But thanks!**

 **CupcakeMonkey567: thank you so much, your excitement at my new story is really touching! And yes, I did delete that part, mainly because it didn't really make sense in reality and it was one of those things I had planned but sorta-kinda-maybe forgot about later, you know how it goes. Hopefully nobody will be mad at me for tweaking the ending a bit… Again, so sorry for the extremely prolonged update!**

 **TheJelsaShippingDemigod: thanks!**

 **Alright, thanks for the reviews everyone, and welcome any newcomers! I know it's been forever and it's kinda unfair, but if anyone feels kind enough to leave a review it would be greatly appreciated! I promise to respond to** _ **every one**_ **even if it takes forever and annoys the crap out of my readers! See you next update, though no promises on when… Alright, I've got another story to work on, until next time!**


	3. Me and My Broken Heart

**Hello! … Yeah I got nothing. Sorry for taking so long, I'm barely carving enough time out of my schedule to write a reedit of a chapter, how sad is that? This wasn't a very long chapter in the original story, so, sorry it's a little short. Anyways, here we go again.**

* * *

Kate, unlike most of the general populace, welcomed the first day of school, arising at the crisp hour of six o'clock to be ready in thirty minutes with her uniform pressed and perfectly un-wrinkled. Her blue eyes remained hidden and guarded behind her brown color contacts, which performed their job rather successfully if she did say so herself.

She fidgeted with the hem of her blazer as she trailed through the halls, pressing herself into the shadows of the walls whenever another student passed. This tactic of avoiding physical contact only lasted about four minutes as the first bell rang and students came flying from all directions. She had to stifle her breath as she weaved her way through to get to her first period. Once arrived, she noticed that she was among the first to settle into the classroom. Breathing a sigh of relief and smoothing her already-perfect bun, she sat down in a corner and arranged her belongings neatly on her desk with her messenger bag on the floor leaning on her left leg to evade anyone stepping on it. Kate wasn't exactly OOC, she just liked organization. Plus, she wanted to be prepared. She still wasn't quite sure how she felt about having math first period.

A few more streams of teenagers filed in after Kate had long since picked up her novel, but her attention was quickly drawn to the entrance when the door closed shut behind a group of students with a loud _bang!_ When she quickly picked out Jack Frost amidst the crowd, conversing with the teacher with a TA lanyard hanging from his pocket, an unidentifiable emotion ran through her as she twisted her mouth and awkwardly adjusted her seat before she remembered that she didn't care. Her eyes once again skimmed over the words in her book, however, she just happened to notice the white-haired boy dart his eyes over to another corner of the room, the opposite one of where Kate herself sat. This corner was inhabited by a rather lanky- and nerdy- looking boy with shaggy brown hair (or maybe it was auburn…) and a face adorned with freckles. His scrawny hand moved about as he leaned over what Kate assumed was a sketchbook. The boy didn't have an unsightly appearance by any definition, but something about him gave off a tone of 'outcast'. Either way, he wasn't anyone she could ever imagine Jack looking like he'd want to join.

 _Strange,_ Kate thought, but it wasn't any of her business. He smiled charmingly at the teacher and left, but class began soon afterwards so her mind was far too occupied with notes for the rest of the time being to even think about Jack Frost or the doodling boy.

Following her busy honors calculus, she immediately proceeded to AP Literature and Composition. Internally, she groaned as the bell rang, English was by far her worst subject. Kate wasn't a fan of the whole concept of no right answer. Sure, there were different options to get there, or one path compared to another, but one solid and astute elucidation was enough for her. She didn't see any familiar faces, but then again, she only knew of two people so far, and she didn't even know the name of one of them. Surprisingly, the teacher was enjoyable. Not exactly memorable but sufficient enough for her to feel solid on passing the course with flying colors. Happily, she paced across the campus to chemistry; it was the last morning class before she was able to delve into her first music lessons.

Unfortunately, she walked in and was immediately met with a seating chart. To add to her horror of having to sit and interact with another human being (okay, so maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but still!), she sat far from her comfortable corner in the back row and more towards the front, practically directly in the line of sight of the teacher when he stood in the front.

Her table partner was already seated, a few things scattered about on her desk with a number 2 pencil tucked behind her ear. Her ruffled and uneven uniform that looked like it had been tailored to fit her petite frame. Oddly enough, it wasn't the girl's luminous green eyes or her insanely long honey-blonde hair that Kate's attention was drawn to, but rather what looked like a small purple paint stain splattered on her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel," she said perkily, brushing a stray hair out of her face. A faint line a similar color to the blotch on her blazer ran across her forehead, Kate noticed, but the blonde had a kind smile so she quietly voiced her own greetings and sat down. "So, how's your classes been so far? Mine have been pretty great. I love it here so much..."

The girl- Rapunzel- continued to babble on about her day, and Kate couldn't help the vague smile that graced her lips as she continued on. She never really talked back to Rapunzel, but through her chatter she learned that she was, surprise surprise, and art major, that she had been smuggling her pet chameleon in her dorms since freshman year, and that she had a minor crush on a senior named Flynn Rider. Kate was just the slightest bit astonished that she could so blatantly admit her feelings to a complete stranger, but she quickly figured out that Rapunzel was the kind of girl who just wanted someone to talk to, in an innocent and puppy-ish way.

"Sorry if I'm rambling," she suddenly turned to Kate with wide eyes, "I just kinda don't have a lot of friends and I tend to talk the ear off of anyone willing or unwilling to listen."

"No, you're fine," Kate replied with a small smile, genuinely meaning her words. It was shocking that she didn't have a lot of friends, she seemed really nice. Kate liked her despite her motor mouth, but something about the girl struck a chord of sadness within her. She reminded her of something she couldn't quite place a finger on. Perhaps it was just that she didn't deserve to feel lonely, what with such a bubbly personality and seemingly bright outlook on life…

Oh. Right.

Kate's smile faded, rapidly transforming into a frown. Her companion seemed to notice the shift in her mood, turning the focus away onto something else. For the rest of the period, Kate remained silent. She felt guilty that she was suddenly giving Rapunzel the cold shoulder, but she was just too similar to someone else, and she didn't want the pain of reminiscing. Class let out and Rapunzel smiled a goodbye. Kate waved in response but hurried away to lunch as soon as the bell rang.

Instead of leaving to the lunchroom, Kate made her way to the library. After the previous class period, she felt a little ill and did not think she could stomach a lunch, so she settled down in the large library, pulling out her novel and beginning where she last left off. Nobody bothered her, and it was a nice change of scenery for the time being. Kate quickly became lost in another world, one filled with pain but this time, it was okay because she knew in the end it would turn out alright.

Her choir class was next, and she couldn't exactly say she was looking forward to it. Singing was something she did when she was by herself, as in, with no one else in the approximate vicinity. However, BPAA was a performing arts school, so it required at least a basic choir or band class, and since the only instrument she played was the piano, there she was…

However, as soon as she sat down in a nice-enough looking corner, her eyes happened to dart upwards at the board, and she immediately began panicking when it read: _Song performances today._ She hadn't prepared a song- she didn't even know she was supposed to! This wasn't fair, how was she supposed to have known? Nothing about it was in the notification emails, and she would know, after all, she'd read them three times!

"Excuse me," a soft voice said from right in front of Kate. She snapped out of her stupor to stare at whomever was talking to her. She was a girl with a very skinny frame, the kind all models strive for and any girl would kill for, with sharp features and a black ponytail of some sort hanging over her right shoulder. Her voice and appearance would have been kind and pretty, but Kate happened to notice that her skirt was a few inches short of her fingertips (which was shorter than the required length, mind you) and her brown eyes seemed a bit too wide and innocent. "Yes, you," she followed up when Kate replied with nothing. "Could you please move? That's normally where we sit."

Kate blinked. Her voice seemed to possess an amiable tone, but there was something about it that said 'do as I say or else', like the voice a mother acquires when her children won't obey for the third time, only more menacing.

"Can you hear?" the girl tilted her head and rested one hand on her hip, narrowing her eyes just slightly. Kate thought it made her look a little less pretty when she remembered that she was talking to her. She blinked a few times, shaking her head slightly.

"S-sorry," she mumbled, grabbing her book bag and stumbling down the bleachers. Of course, she happened to trip on her way down- which _never_ happens, Kate is always graceful and well-put together- and would have fallen had someone not grabbed her arm to steady her. The physical contact made her jerk away, but she looked up in the eyes of none other than Jack Frost. Damn, so she did have a class with him.

"You okay?" he asked, but she didn't think he sounded all that concerned. The girl came running down to greet him, flinging her arms around his shoulders and oddly reminding Kate of a cat. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn Jack leaned away just a little, the tiniest bit of a grimace settling onto his face, but what was she to know?

"Don't bother with her, Jack, she doesn't even speak," the girl addressed him passively. Kate took that as her cue to leave and went back up the bleachers to the top row.

She was such a picture perfect wallflower right now. Shy, quiet, willing to obey whatever anyone else asked, and a total pushover. In the past, she wouldn't have been this way. She would have told that sickly sweet girl to bugger off and- but that was not Kate. That girl was gone for good. And besides, she couldn't complain. It was what she wanted, really. After all, nobody noticed a wallflower.

"Alright," the teacher began, settling down the class with one word. "Hello, and welcome back to open choir, for anyone transferring from a previous choir class, I am Ms. Tooth. As all the teachers informed you last year, you are to have your song ready on the first day of class. Please, when I call your name, come up with your soundtrack ready."

Ms. Tooth was a petite woman who spoke quite quickly. She looked to be about late-twenties, young enough to be able to pull off a green and yellow streak running through the bangs of her brown pixie-cut hair. And if she didn't know any better she could have sworn her eyes were purple…

All of the students sang fairly modern songs, some of them played along with an instrument and some simply put in a CD. They all seemed perfectly fine with performing, but Kate on the other hand, felt ill for the second time that day.

She couldn't help but pay attention when Jack was called up. He didn't push a disk into the stereo, instead slinging an electric guitar over his shoulder. She could have sworn a sigh ran through half the girls in the room, and she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Jack could sound or play terribly and yet she was fairly certain he'd still get the same reaction.

As luck would have it, he wasn't terrible. Far from it. He was really, dare Kate say it, talented on that guitar. She recognized the song he was rather energetically singing to, but not enough to know the lyrics by heart or recall who the artist was. Still.

 _All I need's a little love in my life_

 _All I need's a little love in the dark_

 _A little but I'm hoping it might kickstart_

 _Me and my broken heart_

'Energetic was certainly a good terminology to use for his performance, he couldn't seem to stand still in one place. It was almost a little too energetic…

 _I need a little loving tonight_

 _Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

 _A little but I'm hoping it might kickstart_

 _Me and my broken heart_

Kate glanced around, finding her fellow pupils to be mesmerized by his song. Did no one else catch anything amiss? It's not like it wasn't _good_ , it was just… missing something. Only, she couldn't exactly place what. Certainly she couldn't be the only one to notice this, right?

 _It's just me_

 _It's just me_

 _It's just me_

 _Me and my broken heart_

He finished after going through the chorus once more, and the whole class applauded him with gusto. He bowed dramatically, that seemingly ever-present smirk gracing his face. Even so, Kate found herself clapping along with the rest.

After a few more performances, Ms. Tooth stood and said, "Okay, Ellllll- Kate, right?" she said, and Kate winced when she very nearly said her real name. She gave a small nod of her head, thankful that it had just seemed like she was wondering what to say instead of about to say something else entirely. "Right," she repeated, "you're the new girl. I'm assuming our incompetent secretary forgot to send you a notification email for this assignment?"

She must have read the deer-in-the-headlights expression on Kate's face, and she nodded, relieved.

"Well, please just prepare a song and sing it to me before this Thursday, otherwise it'll be a zero in the gradebook, but no hurry, alright?" Ms. Tooth smiled warmly and Kate nodded once more.

Oh thank goodness, she could breathe right again. Of course, there was still the matter of picking a song and actually performing it… But she would worry about that later. Instead, she sunk into the shadows, carefully observing the others' songs and chasing all thoughts of Jack's bizarre performance from her mind.

* * *

 **I have kind of decided that, instead of review replies, I'm going to start explaining my edits for the story in the second A/N, so if you don't particularly care, then you can just skip over this part. It won't be terribly long so don't worry!**

 **So, obviously, some parts are left out, some are more described in detail, and some are changed. Jack is not in any of her morning classes because, let's be honest, how realistic is it that Elsa, intelligent as fans perceive her as, would be in the same classes as Jack, who is smart but doesn't really come off as** _ **that**_ **smart? Plus, I realized that there are a few too many coincidences within this story so I tried to tone them down a bit. Also, Rapunzel played a bigger role than before and Kate does not have art because, well, it just didn't seem as likely for her personality. Also, Jasmine is now less menacing, because, if she had been a villain, she wouldn't have been so open about it, she probably would have been more manipulative like what she comes off as in this chapter. Anyways, if you want any other explanations to changes, please just ask about them in a review or through PM, and I'll be sure to get back to you. Thanks for taking the time to read this, whoever you are out there, even though I have been very MIA for a really long time. Hope to catch you again next chapter! (Also, sorry for any grammar or edit mistakes, I didn't really get the chance to edit this because I finished this before school and had to start getting ready so I'll edit it some other time in the near future.)**


End file.
